


Sammy Saga Chapter 21-30

by Blackmoonrose13



Series: Sammy Saga [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy begins teaching her how to shoot.<br/>Scout shows Sammy his favorite art she has done, and learns a disturbing thing about it.<br/>Sammy asks out Sniper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy Saga Chapter 21

It was the morning after. The team where told to go and start training. Sammy stood outside at a shooting range. She was in her uniform minus her jacket that was hidden in Scout's room. She starts tapping her foot getting impatient. 

Spy walks up to her putting her hand on her shoulder. She panics grabbing his arm about to flip him over. He takes her arm and pins her to the ground. He smiles. “I give your points for trying to protect yourself but using beginners judo on me a skilled Spy is a bad idea.” He smiles getting up and helping her. “Scout told us you took judo at the community center while he was at base ball practice.” 

She whips the dirt off her. “It wasn't Judo....It was a combination class of kick boxing and woman's self defense we learned the self defense on Fridays.” She sighs softly. She looks at him. “So now that little moment has passed are you going to teach me to shoot one now?”

Spy smirks adjusting his tie. “Really? So excited to learn how to use one?” He looks at her as she crosses her arms. “Or do you think the faster you learn from me the faster you can get to your sweet Sniper.” She looks up. “I saw your concern you had on your face seeing him so distant like that.” She looks over at him chewing her lips a bit. “Sam. Listen your dear Sniper was planing to call his parents last night....I am going to take a stab, if you pardon the expression, that like always it didn't end well....His mother is a great understanding woman, makes wonderful these wonderful cookies. Any way his father on the other hand....well its very complicated, lets say they don't see eye to eye.” Spy moves over putting his hand on her shoulder. “I think they just had a normal disagreement per usual call. Most likely about his job....again.” He rubs her shoulder. “Don't fret about it dear Sammy he will be fine. Now stop fretting and lets get to your lesson Oui.” 

Sammy smiles. “Well that does explain his distance. I think I have a better understanding now. I guess we can start.”

Spy smiles. “I would love to, but first. Do you remember last week when you where looking for me?”  
Sammy nods. “And how you yelled SPY” She nods starting to snicker. “Yes well you remember what happened right?”

“The whole team kinda went insane thinking blue spy was in our base.” She laughs a bit then makes a sour face. “Then I almost got to experience the respawn system via a soldier rocket....so is there a point to remind me of that.”

“You know how you call Scout Scooter and no one else does?”

“You want me to give you a nick name?” Sammy raises her eyebrow a little confused at the request.

“I just don't want us having that little fiasco all over again....So could your please? Just please nothing like Frenchy or Crouton or something of that nature please”

Sammy looks at him thinking of a name she looks at him. Her eyes wonder around his body noticing his features. She blushes looking at his face. Spy smirks noticing the blush on her cheeks. Her eyes move up to his hair noticing the graying streak in the middle of his hair. She smirks. “Pepé ” 

He raises his eyebrow. “Pepé? Like the prawn from the muppets?”

Sammy chuckles. “I was thinking more like Pepé le Pew. I mean you both are French, both love to flirt, and I mean look at your hair it has that gray streak in the center like a skunk stripe.”

He moves his hand to his hair right were the streak was. “It's isn't that noticeable....besides women think its really sexy.” He puts his hand down walking up to her closing the space between them. Moving his hand to her chin making her look up into his blue eyes as he smiles. “I will agree we are both flirts, but unlike Pepé I will stop when the girl says stop.” He lets go of her chin stepping back grabbing a black revolver with pear grips handing it to her. “Sammy this is for you I have a spare basic revolver. You will use it, practice with it, protect yourself with it, take care of it, I could go on but I think you have the point.” 

Sammy holds the revolver looking at it. “So this is mine now?”

“Would you feel better if you win it off me in a poker game?” Spy chuckles at his own statement. He guides her down to the shooting range. “Now shall we begin with the actual shooting?”

Sammy smirks. “And now look at you rushing with the lesson.”

Spy smiles standing close to her teaching her how to shoot. After a while Spy sits in a chair smoking a cigarette watching her shooting by herself now. He smiles looking at her. “Excellent. You are going to be a great shot.” He takes a drag enjoying the flavor letting the smoke go out of his nose.

Sammy smiles. “Thanks Pepé” Spy rolls his eyes. “You wanted a nickname Spy.” She giggles a bit looking at the gun wiping it with a gun cloth. “You are doing laundry this week right?” Spy nods raising his eyebrow curious why she is asking such a thing. “Have you seen my jacket. I have been looking for it but I can't find it in my room so I thought to ask have you seen it while doing the teams laundry?”

Spy looks at her picking his words carefully, he couldn't give away that he knew Scout took it to his room to work on the patch he and Scout they were making for her. “Well I haven't seen it, but I will keep an eye out for it. Don't order a new on just yet it will show up soon.” Spy give a charismatic smile at her.”

She looks at him. “Um thanks um how about we stop with the training me to shoot and you do your Spy training?” 

Stands up flicking his cigarette and stepping on it. “I like your plan. Why don't you go see Engineer's work on the sniper bots?” She glares at him. “I was only kidding. All I know is don't bother Sniper he does the same thing after talking with his family. He will be in one of his sniper nests shooting in some for of another and trying to let out his rage. Used to have smokes while he did that but well he quit.” Spy sighs softly. “I am just insisting don't bother him not yet.”

Sammy nods. “Well I will bug Scooter then.” She leaves putting her gun in her new holster. “Thanks for this holster by the way....a little odd though.” 

“You will get used to it soon and when you put on your jacket no one will notice, not even a bot.” He chuckles standing there taking out his ambassador to practice with.

 

Meanwhile in Scout's room. Scout is sitting at his desk holding a piece of yellow fabric, beside him was an old shirt that was needing to be thrown away that had cuts in it. He moves his hand using a needle and thread sewing red fabric onto the yellow working on Sammy's Commander symbol. He pricks his finger. “Crap ouch ouch that hurts even after 20 times still hurts.” He sucks his finger a bit. A knock happens on the door. He looks over. “Uh Just a minute.” He takes his fabric and sewing supplies and opens a loose floor board in his room and put them inside the secret compartment. He runs to the door Seeing Sammy. “Hey Sammy long time no see” 

Sammy looks at him. “Took you long enough Scooter. Were you getting acquainted with Miss June again or is it Miss July that wears the base ball outfit you like.”

Scout blushes. “Miss July.” He rubs the back of his head moving to the side letting Sammy come inside his room. 

She looks around noticing the sport trophies he won through out his life on a shelf. Looking about seeing pictures of her and scout and his family, then some sport posters and of course the ever so Scout sexy bikini model posters. She walks over seeing the posters of art that Sammy created. “Wait how did you get these?” She looks seeing a poster of a cat skeleton under a dead tree. Then looks over seeing a Zombiefied Hooka Smoking caterpillar. “This one was part of my art final. I never made a poster of it. Thought about it but I never did it.” She looks at him after noticing all the posters on one wall were of art she created.

Scout shifts on his feet rubbing the back of his head. “Well you know how you would send your mom your finished art books?” She nods her head. “Well one time I visited my mom and well thought to go see your mom. She was going through a box full of your sketch books. I saw a couple that I liked, asked your mom if I could borrow them, took them to a print shop and well tada posters designed by Sammy.” He blushes. “I should have told you.”

“I am just shocked you picked some of my more darker looking ones.” She crosses her arms looking at the zombie caterpillar.

“Oh come on Sammy these are very much you. You always loved stuff like this. I remember the Halloween parties how many times were you a zombie or a horror something while the other girls were like princesses, or when they are older pinup like versions of something?” She nods agreeing with him. “Besides I got a whole bunch more posters I haven't figured out were to put them. Thinking of getting rid of some of these....” He motions his hand to some of the bikini clad woman posters. “I seen them so much I am bored.”

“Alert the media Scooter is getting bored with some of these woman.” She smiles. “So what poster of mine is your favorite?”

Scout smiles. “Well I got 2 to be honest.” He goes to a wall holding a framed poster it looks very old. It looked like a bunch of baseball players that were zombies. “You remember this old thing?” She shakes her head remembering. “That's right Sammy a blast from your past the poster you made for the high school's Halloween festival and to be more exact the field of the undead maze brought to you by the base ball team, 'If you build it they will die'” He laughs at the corny line. 

“Seriously I thought they were all destroyed....oh wait one of them you kept and then there is the one at my mom's place....I can't believe you framed it.” She rubs her face noticing some of the errors in the art. “God I can see my mistakes.”

Scout smiles. “Oh come on I love this thing look at the center there is little old me.” he points at the center. “Come on you knew I always wanted to be on a poster. You did that for me.” He puts it down “It is one of the greatest works you ever did. Even if there are tons of mistakes.” He moves Sammy to her bed. 

“Scooter what are you doing? You know this can't happen.” She looks weary at him.

Scout rolls his eyes. “No I want to show you the other poster you made I love. You gotta lay on my bed to see it.” He lays down scooting to make room for her. “Come on Sammy I promise nothing will happen.” 

She lays down looking up noticing a pin up poster of a girl with a baseball bat looking flirty blowing a bubble. Sammy raises her eyebrow. “Seriously this one is one of your favorite?” 

Scout nods. “Yea it is. Look at her she is so hot and sexy but not so in your face about it.” Sammy raises her eyebrow at that statement. “No I am not blue Spy but I mean yea I do love the bikini ladies but this something about her she is sexy and flirty loves baseball like me....hey um do you by chance keep tabs with the model I would love to go out with her.”

Sammy mumbles. “Well yes I do keep in contact with the model.”

Scout smiles “Really do you have her number can you call her please Scooter needs a date with a pretty lady.” He stars to get a little jumpy.

“Well you see Scooter, you need to understand something.”

He frowns. “Oh god its based on my mom isn't it.”

She shakes her head, “Oh god no not her come on. No the assignment was to basically try to draw some one you know into the opposite gender. Since I have a lot of guy friends I made a pinup girl....and the girl well....she is based on....you.”

Scouts mouth was open wide in shock. “The girl is me?” She nods her head. “Sammy.” He puts his hands on her shoulders sitting up with her. “Do you know what I have done with the thoughts of that girl in my head? The ideas and situations I have played out in my head? The things I have done?”

She squirms. “I am gonna take a stab at that you have done some self exploration, and masturbated?”

Scout nods slowly. “Yea I have....So all those times I have had fantasies I am basically having fantasies of myself.” 

She nods more. 

“Sammy I would like you to be informed that, that poster is no longer my favorite in the ways that I thought of it, it is now my favorite because you did such a wonderful rendition of a female me I myself could not even recognize myself.” He squirms. “Now if you need me I will be removing that poster from it's normal spot and apologize to Miss July.” He stands on his bed moving the poster from the ceiling. Going down rolling it putting it in one of his poster tubes and pulling out his Miss July. “I am sorry baby I promise daddy wont do that again.” he kisses the poster and goes back on the bed placing her back on the ceiling. “Oh Darling I did miss you.” He lays back on the bed.

Sammy sighs raising her eyebrow. “You know with how old that poster is the woman is most likely.”

Scout sits up putting his hand on her mouth. “Sammy you ruined one of my poster fantasy girls you are not ruining this one thank you.” 

Sammy glares about to do what she always did when his hand was over her mouth. She was about to open her mouth to bite when she notices the pin pricks in his fingers. She pulls back holding his hand looking at them. “Scooter why do you have pin pricks on your fingers?”

Scout pulls his hand back rubbing it. “Well um see Doc is worried about my blood sugar you know with all the bonk and sweets I consume so he made me do a you know finger prick test for my blood sugar you know make sure I don't have diabetes.”

“But you have like a whole bunch of pin pricks.” 

“Well uh the reader was being a pain in the ass we had to get a fresh sample a lot.” He looks away. “Don't you have to go and get mail packages?” 

Sammy looks up at the baseball clock on the wall. “Well I'll be damned. I should get going.”  
She walks out of Scout's room “Wow Scooter was being so mature is a miracle. She starts to walk away

“Oh my god what the fucks wrong with me?” Scout yelled and started hitting the wall. “How could I not tell the hottie was me?” 

Sammy looks at the door. “Yep that sounds more like him.” She starts to walk down to the front of the base seeing the mail piled up as well as Spy's French cigarette package. She looks through the mail sorting out each one for the mercenaries. She stops seeing a flier for a local carnival. “Oh my this looks fun....maybe I could ask out Tim.” She puts the paper in her pocket walking back into the mess hall. She smells the wonderful smell of hamburgers. “Oh I smell what Engine cooking so good.” She shakes her head walking in to the dinning hall smiling seeing the whole team lining up for food. She moves about the tables placing there mail in their usual sitting spot. Then goes back in line. 

Dell whistles when he serves her lunch. “Sammy that is a mighty fine shoulder holster. Mighty fine revolver too.” He smiles at her.

“It better be a nice one who do you think she got it from?” Spy calls out sitting at his place.

She chuckles. “Yea its one of his spares just like the revolver its one of his spare basic revolvers.” She smiles looking at it then notices a holding spot to small for a gun. “I haven't figured out this one though.” 

Spy groans. “Its for your knife Sammy you know the knife you complain about when you sit down and its 'jabbing your ass' as you say.” 

“Oh I did not know that.” She takes the knife out of her pocket and places it in the holding spot. “That is convenient wouldn't be as noticeable with my jacket on.” 

She goes and sits besides Sniper and Scout. Spy in front of her. She started eating her burger groaning loving the flavor. “Dell you are so good with a grill.” She eats more of her meal. She looks up at Sniper. “How you feeling Tim?”

Tim smiles weakly. “I am a bit better just Dad got on my nerves about stuff. Don't need you to worry about it.” He moves his hand hers grazing it while she eats her fries. It was one of the ways they showed affection to each other in public. Till they would be open about the relationship. 

She looks over moving her hand closer smiling. “Tim are you busy tonight.”

He laughs. “I am free tonight.”

“Think you and I could um well go out?”

Spy and Scout look over at the two of them eyebrows raised.

Sammy glares a bit at the two of them. “Scooter, Pepé, it's the 21st century a girl can ask a guy out you know” 

“Who the hell is Pepé?”

“That would be me Lapin”

Scout laughs. “ Pepé like the skunk from the cartoons cause he is a major French flirt that is a good one Sammy. So Pepé”

Spy grabs Scout's arm and twists it behind him. “And just like with your name Scooter, it is reserved for Sammy and Sammy only.” He lets go of him, and goes back to his meal. 

“So um Tim....I was thinking you and me could go out off base just you and me.” She kept most of the information to her self out of fear of getting followed by other team members. 

Tim nods. “Sure Sam I would love to do that. I have been wanting to go out with you of base again....um I don't have to wear a tie do I?” She shakes her head no. “Good last thing I need to do is borrow one of spy's suits....again....don't ask.”

“I will see you later tonight for our date.” She smiles she wanted to kiss his check before she leaves but she restrained herself. She leaves walking out of the dinning hall.


	2. Sammy Saga Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Sammy go on there first official date.   
> Sniper will get rough with some one.

It was later at night Sniper just finished combing his hair for the date he was about to have. He smiles kind of happy with what he pulled out. He goes to the door opening it. Seeing Sammy standing there in her normal civilian clothes but with a black shirt with a cute zombie rendition of a cat playing with an eyeball like a yarn ball. Tim snorts seeing the shirt. “Well from your shirt I can cross off some form of church function.” 

She laughs “Well at least I add variation you right now look like your normal self minus the red team shirt that is now replaced with a black shirt, and no bullets in your vest.”

“Well last time I did some form of variation I got zoo keeper jokes.” He sighs letting Sammy into the passenger side of his van. After getting in the driver's side and starts to drive off base. “So tell me oh beautiful and creepy Sammy. Where is this date being set at?” 

Sammy pulls out the flier. “We are going to the Carnival.” She smiles so happy to be going some were off base and being an actual date. “Oh come on this is exciting we can go on rides, eat fried food in places of questionable sanitation, and get prizes,” She seems excited the more she talked about it. Tim shakes his head. “What oh don't tell me you worked at one.”

“No I didn't just I mean no complaints great date idea trust me. Just your kinda acting like Scout on to much sugar.” He takes the poster reading the location of the carnival. “Okay I know where this is”

She looks at him. “Oh come on this is like our first date.” She pouts a bit then giggles at what she just said even though they have been out together on shopping trips. They both knew it wasn't really a date it was just doing errands together.

Tim smiles. “Oh I thought that trip to the pet store was fun I mean we did stay longer than getting Medic's specialized bird seed and stuff. We looked at the fish, that's like going to an aquarium.” She looks at him raising an eyebrow. “Alright alright this is the official first date no errands attached fine.” 

She laughs a bit looking out seeing the bright lights of the carnival. She smiles excited to go to one again it was so long the last time she went to one was the summer before she left for college. She smiles thinking of Scout trying to win her so many prizes she wonders if Tim will win some for her. She shakes her head not wishing to pressure him.

Tim parks his car grumbling on how crooked the other person parked. “I might just have to climb through my window.” 

Sammy stands out side of the van the door open. “Um why not slide through my door I mean its a bench seat right? Well it is when the distance from the dashboard is equal”

Tim grumbles sliding across the seat adjusting the seat to make it an easy for him to go across. When he closes the door he straitens up turning and looking at Sammy smiling. “So shall we have some fun?”

She nods grabbing his hand holding is as they walk to the entrance. The lights were bright and buzzing they could hear the sounds of the music the callers the laughter and screams of people enjoying the carnival. She looks around in awe. “So Tim were to first?”

Tim smiles looking around. “How about we go on a few rides first. Then some food?” He walks with her taking on her rides. They go on the Zipper first. When the ride was over Tim walked back and forth still feeling disorientated. Sammy laughs pulling him along to go on a roller coaster. “You do love the extreme rides don't you Sam?” He says while he straps in to the coaster seat. After a good amount of leg numbing rides. Tim sat down at a park bench holding his head.

Sammy walks over to him holding a cup full of sprite and a couple of soft pretzels. “Hey sorry I should have asked you before putting you on the vomit comet....and the twister....and the whiplash....okay I am just used to Scooter and I going on all the rides.” She hands the cup over to Tim as he drinks it. “I am sorry Tim.” She sits besides him she hands him one of the pretzels. “Here this should help settle your stomach I mean made of the same stuff saltines are made out of....well close enough.” 

Tim grabs the pretzel eating a small bit of it. He feels his stomach settle down. “Thanks Samantha.” He looks up at her from behind his sunglasses. “I am sorry about this. It has been a while since I did something like this.”

She smirks. “What going on a date with a sane woman.”

He chuckles weakly. “Yea I haven't done that in a while. I mean go on so many rides in a row that are extreme. How about we go around a bit maybe I could win you something.” He smiles up at her adjusting his sunglasses. He then stands up and takes her hand. 

The two of them walk down a path hands still holding. She smiles seeing a sharp shooting booth. “Oh Tim.” She points over at the booth. “Think you could win me something from there?”

Tim smirks. “Easy like shooting fish in a barrel.” He goes over to the Booth paying for a round. The games starts. Sammy stands from a distance watching him. Tim lines up a perfect shot, he shoots, he misses the target. He pulls back raising his eyebrow at the shock of missing such a perfect shot. He tries again and misses. He looks up glaring at the man who was running the booth. “Really this bloke is that evil.” He tries taking a shot again and misses. He looks around noticing the 3 of them were alone. He puts the rifle down.

“Ah sorry buddy wanna take a go at it again?” The booth runner said leaning against the wall of the booth chewing on a toothpick. 

“Heh” Sniper looks up and grabs the guy by his shirt. “Listen mate I have been shooting guns for a very long time.” He pulls the man closer. “Each time I had a perfect shot and yet I missed.” 

“Well buddy might just have had case of bad luck”

He shakes him. “Skill always beats luck. Listen mate, I have one of my many personal riffles in my van that is in the parking lot. I could walk over there bring it back here and take a perfect shoot of the top of the wheel.”

“Yea right that can't happen.”

Sniper smirks. “I could bring it in and prove it to ya. Though the site of a man with a sniper riffle would cause a huge fuss wont it mate? And if you know I get arrested and questioned why I was doing such a crazy thing, I will just tell them a punk who runs the shooting booth has been rigging the riffles in multiple fashions so he can trick people into giving them their cash. Your boss wouldn't like to know I know that right?”  
The booth owner gulps. “Look I am sorry I uh uh....here you can take like 12 prizes please don't do that man.”

Time smiles. “Thought you would see it my way.” He looks over at Sammy. “Guess we got the lot love. 12 prizes want to help me pick?”

Sammy smiles walking over “12 prizes?! Wow um I mean I love stuffed toys as much as the next girl don't get me wrong but isn't that a bit much.” 

Tim chuckles. “I didn't think about that.” He rubs the back of his head. “So uh maybe well we can give like 8 of them to the team. I mean I know Pyro will love this one.” He holds up a pink chubby unicorn.

“Sounds like a plan Tim you are so smart, and handsome.” She goes up to him kissing his lips in public.

He pulls back blushing. “I wow sorry I um....not used to the whole public display of affection with you.” He looks at her. “I do wish we could do that more often to be honest. Not like one of those couples that constantly eat each others face off no no.” He picks up a teddy bear in overalls and a construction helmet and puts it in the pile. “I mean I would like to be able to hold your hand at lunch and dinner and not do the whole hand grazing thing.” 

Sammy holds up a plush viper and a baseball. “Yea I know....I mean there isn't a rule against....uh....inter office relations, but.” She puts the toys on the pile besides a plush eagle and parrot. 

“Listen if your worried what the team thinks I don't think they give a crap about it.” He picks up plush white bird. “Think medic would like this I mean he has some real ones but he can cuddle this one at night right?”

She nods. “I think medic would love it.” she looks at the toys looking for something for Heavy. She smiles seeing a plush robin. “This could work....didn't he say he likes robins?” 

Tim nods. “Right now one for me and 3 for you I guess.” He goes over grabbing a cute little crocodile that is smiling. “Well aren't you a little cutie.”

Sammy holds a Koala with a hat similar to Tim's “Oh you want that one.”

“Doesn't mean you can't have that one.” Tim smiles, “well one for each team one for you, you have two more prizes.” 

“Could you hurry up you two?” The booth operator was getting impatient. 

Sammy glares. “I will take my sweet time or I am screaming Rig buddy” She pics up a black cat plush smiling at it. “Okay this one and um.” She looks around more wondering what to pick next. She picks up a cute plush bat. “This little guy is kind of cute I could have this little guy.” She smiles over at Tim who was to busy admiring her. “Pack it up Tim it is getting late.” 

He grabbed all the stuffed toys and walks off with her as she holds her three. “So this is kind of fun Even with your nausea. So um the place is going to close soon....we haven't had dinner.”   
“How about we drive past one of those food trucks or 24 hour fast food joints. We could get some food from one of those places, eat in my van, with our luck its gonna be really late so maybe you could spend the night with me in my van? Could kinda be like that picnic I promised to take you on before....I mean yea we can make a fun night of it.” 

She squeezes her animals when he was about to finish his sentence about the picnic. “I think I would love that Tim.” She goes to him and kisses his cheek. “I am gonna miss doing that.”

“You know you can if you just.”

“I know I know.” She walks down the parking lot. Seeing the van, “Hey looks that horrible parker is gone isn't that great.” 

“Aces really.” He opens the back door to his van and puts the animals on the table inside.

Sammy puts her animals besides them. “Now all of you play nice you will be going to good homes soon.” She closes the door to the van and gets into the passenger seat.


	3. Sammy Saga Chaptwe 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Sammy are together in his van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a real non dry humping sex scene. I hope I did it right.  
> So um Warning there is sex

After a while Sammy and Tim find a food truck open for the bar crawlers. After buying themselves some food they drove over near the base. When Tim parked they moved back to the small table in his van and sit down eating their meal. They started to talk about random things, Tim's life before he worked for RED, Sammy's art career and how its been going even with working on base, the team and her training for protecting herself and not panicking over sniper bots.

Sammy blinks finishing her Philly cheese steak, she starts to pick at her curly fries looking up . “I am sorry I am spending time with Spy, but with the whole you know bots and needing to protect myself, I just.”

He holds his hand up taking a sip of his drink. “I will admit it that make your own taco night I was kind of jealous with Spook dancing with you. I wish I was the one dancing with you.” He grumbles a bit thinking of that.

“I wish it was you too. Spy when he dances even when he is having spur of the moment fun, it is calculated and planed. I mean it is great if in a dance contest but not fun.” She looks at him blushing. “Tim.”

“Yea?” 

She smiles at him. “Want to go to bed?”

Tim smiles. “I would love to go to bed with you.”

He stands up getting away from the table guiding Sammy to the bed. “So um what you have to do is climb the ladder and well crawl into the bed and um you get the idea.” He leans against the ladder a bit. “Might suggest to take off clothes you don't want to sleep in. It's kinda cramped up there.” 

Sammy nods taking off her arm cuffs, then she slips her shoes off her feet. Blushing a bit she walks to Tim and kisses his lips softly. “Want to help me out with the rest Tim?”

He smiles moving his hands down her shirt pulling it up slowly backing up smiling. He smiles seeing her black bra. “Did some one plan this?” He chuckles, “I don't mind trust me.” He kisses her again putting her shirt on the floor. “You wanna undress me too?” She nods slowly as he slips off his boots then takes off his hat. “There we are sort of even.”

Sammy smiles kissing him softly pulling his vest off him then his black shirt looking at his handsome chest. She moves her hand to his chest feeling faint scars from battles of his past. Looking down moving her hand to his belt unbuckling it then undoing the button, her hand gets shaky pulling down the fly. “Sorry I am kinda nervous.” 

“You don't have to go beyond my boxers unless you want to okay?” Sammy nods as Tim moves his hand to her pants pulling them down. He smiles. “Permission to take your bra off?” 

Sammy rolls her eyes. “You seen my tits before Tim. Besides this thing is so fucking uncomfortable. I swear I would go braless.” 

“Well nothing is stopping ya. I mean who cares if you wear them or not.” He pulls her close unhooking her bra. “Seriously I see no point in wearing clothes that make you uncomfortable.”  
“Oh I could tell you but that will break the mood.” She smirks climbing up the ladder sitting on the edge of the bed pulling her socks off dropping them down. “You coming up here sexy?” 

Tim stands in his boxer shorts smiling. “Alright I am coming.” He climbs up seeing Sammy laying down on her side. He lays besides her wrapping his arm around her waist. “Hey beautiful.” He kisses her lips softly. Leaning into her body, moving his other hand to one of her breast kissing down her neck nibbling at the skin between her neck and shoulder. Sammy chews her lips holding a moan back. “No need to hold back we are in my van no one is around no one will walk in.” He nibbles his neck more hearing her moaning. 

She rolls onto her back Tim was on top of her she blushes. She moves up kissing him softly her eyes closed her hand moving the the back of his head, moving down his his neck to his back. Her heart was racing a bit. She pulls back looking up at him. “I think I am ready Tim.” 

He smiles. “You sure?” She nods. “Okay I will go slowly okay should have told me we could have gotten a hotel.” He chuckles a bit. He moves his hand down her belly to her panties rubbing the outside noticing the slight dampness. Sitting up his head barley grazing the roof of the van he moves besides her pulling her panties off her body. Her arm twitches a bit about to cover herself. “You sure about this you aren't doing this because you think you owe me?” 

She looks at him. “You would think it was your first time with the way you keep asking....Tim I am ready I want to do this.” She sits up kissing him. “I want to go this next level.” 

“Right I can do this.” He takes a deep breath kissing her back feeling his hand going to her face. Moving then to one of her buns. “Um we need to undo these.” Sammy moves her hand to her buns unwrapping them her hair falling down her back. “That's better.” He kisses her again his tongue slipping between her lips he could still taste a hint of the milkshake she had. He moves his hands to her waist leaning her back down on the bed, him on top of her again kissing more he moves a hand down to her womanhood feeling the wetness he was familiar to. Tim would keep kissing her going down her neck to her breast he started kisses her left breast moving his other hand to her left rubbing it pinching the nipple a bit. He smiles moving down her body planting kisses on her body. He almost falls off the bed. “Crikey.” He catches himself.

“Well that would have killed the mood.” Sammy giggles sitting up.

“Sure would of.” he rubs the back of his head. “Um stay like that. But um spread you legs.” Sammy spreads her legs. Tim moves over pushing her legs making her bend her knees. “This should work” He kisses her lips going back down her body smiling at her woman hood kissing her outer lips. He hears a soft gasp from Sammy as he does it. He keeps kissing her licking at her clit a bit. He keeps kissing her, tasting her, pleasuring her, enjoying her. 

She gasps softly she felt herself getting close to an orgasm. “Tim I am close don't you want to pull up.” He keeps going at it licking the inside of her pussy. She moans leaning back as she has her orgasm her chest glowed a bit due to her uber. She looks at it wondering how much longer it would keep reacting like that, she was starting to get sick of the orgasm light show as she called it. 

Tim sits up seeing the glow. “It happened again. I swear we are telling Doc about this” He kisses her softly. She could taste herself on his lips blushing a bit kissing him still not minding the taste. “I see some one doesn't mind her own taste.” He kisses her more. “My love are you ready for me?” She nods opening her mouth. He moves his hand to her mouth closing it. “Listen thanks for the offer but it's been a while and even with the things we have done. I only got one good one in me. Maybe some time later.” He looks down noticing his boxers were still on showing a tent, “First I need to take off my boxers” He looks at her. “Want to take them off me?” 

She nods a bit moving to him her hand goes his belly going down his belly button feeling the trail of hair going down his boxers. She moves her hands to his boxers waist band taking a deep breath pulling them down slowly. Tim lifts his bottom off the bed to help her out. When they were removed she looked at his cock she blushes. “How big is it.”

“In inches around 7 ½ not that massive but good size if you know how to use it.” He takes her hand putting her hand right above. “You can touch it if you want.” She moves her hand down feeling his hardened penis. “See he wont bite.” She keeps rubbing more stroking it slowly. Tim closes his eyes enjoying the feel of hand that wasn't is own on his cock. He smiles relaxing. Then opens his eyes. “Um Sam might want to stop that it will make me cum to soon.” She stops removing her hand almost like she did bad. “Sam it's okay I just don't want to go to soon.” He moves over to a shelf near his bed grabbing a box opening it seeing the condoms he received from Medic as well as sexual lube. He takes a condom out. Opening it putting on his cock. “Well I am ready um could you lay down Samantha?” She nods laying down on the bed her legs spread. Looking up as he positions himself over her. “Are you ready?” 

“I am ready Tim.” 

“Okay then.” He positions his cock to her entrance he slowly puts it in. He hears a whimper of pain and stops. “Did I hurt you love?”

She chews her lip nodding. “I am sorry.”

“Its normal just keep taking deep breaths okay.” He watches her take deep breaths relaxing. He moves his hand to the box full of condoms grabbing the lube. “Sometimes you need a little lubrication. Don't worry Samantha just keep breathing deeply.” He puts lube in his hand rubbing it over the condom them moves his hand over her entrance rubbing slowly. “This will help” He smiles positioning himself again he kisses her softly. Listening to her breathing timing it he puts his cock inside her when she took a deep breath in. 

She moans feeling a cock inside her for the first time. “Oh my goodness.” She tries to adjust herself to the new sensation she was experiencing. She kisses him softly. “Keep going Tim.”

He smiles kissing her as his moves back and forth inside her moaning more loving the sound of her soft whimpers as he moves inside her. “Oh Samantha.” He moves his hand down and starts to rub her clit. 

She nibbles and sucks his bottom lip a bit feeling his cock moving her pussy gripping onto him. She moans closing her eyes gripping the his back her nails digging in as she gets close to orgasm. “Oh damn it Tim.”

“Come on love let it out.” He kisses her neck moving down doing a playful gentle bite. 

Her cheeks were flushed her moans loudly nearly screaming in pleasure as she orgasms. Her chest glows brightly she opens her eyes everything seems to be tinged red for a second.  
Tim looks at her as her orgasms. He sees her body looking redder than normal the glow in her chest glowing brighter than it normally did. “Oh bloody hell.”

She looks at him blinking she seemed normal now after a couple of seconds. “What is it Tim?” 

He pulls out of her. Taking the condom off going down the ladder to throw it away. When he comes back. “Well this may shock you but you almost looked like you were uber charged for a couple seconds. But not like the full uber like near the end were the charge is about to go out.” He shakes his head. “I think when we get back on base and after explaining to the team why we didn't come back before lights out. We will need to talk to Medic about this. There could be a wiring mess up in there. I just hope it isn't life threatening.” He lays down on the bed smiling. “You look beautiful by the way.” 

She smiles cuddling his chest. “Your really handsome yourself.” She kisses his lips softly. “Good night Tim.”

“Good night Samantha.” Tim smiles closing his eyes going to sleep holding onto her.


	4. Sammy Saga Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper Gets a phone call from some one he wasn't expecting.   
> Sammy talks to the person as well and losses her temper.

The next morning Tim was laying on his back with Sammy cuddling his chest. The sound of beeping was playing groans softly “Seriously?” He moves gently as to not disturb Sammy from her slumber. He climbs down looking for his vest. When he finds it he looks for is cell phone. Looking at the number raising an eyebrow seeing who it was from. “Hello?”

“Listen Timothy I wouldn't have called you but, your mother has been worried about your 'girl problem' Also we found a box full of your old things do will you be paying for the shipping or will I need to use my hard earned cash from my pocket I could use for my retirement.” 

Tim rubs his face after putting his boxers on. He then goes to the table. Grumbling. “Dad I will pay you back I promise. Wait what is in the box?” 

Sammy wakes up in the bed groaning. She looks around wondering were Tim was. She heard is voice and goes down the ladder seeing Tim on the phone talking to some one. She found her shirt putting it on. She looked at Tim worried. 

“Now about that girl issue you are having Timothy you will tell your mother you broke up with her say it was a lost cause two sailing ship and all that. She will be back from gathering the eggs soon. Want to take a practice first boy?” 

Sammy noticed Tim was getting annoyed. “Is everything okay?”

“Who was that?” 

Tim started to say nervously. “Well Dad” 

“Oh great my son got himself a prostitute last night, Please tell me you protected yourself last thing I need is a bastard grand child.”

“Dad she is not a.”

“Who are you talking to Patrick?” Tim's mother asked from a distance.

“Oh Its our crazed gunman of a son I was asking him about that box you found.” Patrick said to his wife. He went back to the phone whispering. “Listen boy you will tell her you broke up with that girl and that you weren't with some harlot last night.” He talked normally. “Here you go Susie talk to your Son,” 

“Hello Timothy how is your little lady friend problem?”

Tim chuckled. “Well we fixed the problem to be honest.” He looks over at Sammy. Sammy blushes a bit. 

“Oh I hope so. This one, seems like your really in love with her.” 

He smiles more. “I really am mum,” He moves his hand to Sammy's who was standing beside him.

“You talking to your folks Tim?” 

“Was that your girlfriend Timmy she sounds very pretty.” 

“She does and she sings like an angel.”

Sammy rolls her eyes hearing that “Tim you only heard me sing one time and it was a verse of land down under. Listen I might have done choir but I was a kid they let any one in.”

Tim nudges her. “Could you repeat that mum my angel was talking.”

“Can I talk to her?”

“Uh let me ask.” He hands her his cell phone. “Mum wants to talk you.”

Sammy raises her eyebrow. “Um okay, while I talk why don't you hunt for my hair bands?”

Tim stands up handing his phone walking up to the bed hunting for her hair bands.

“Um hello Mrs. Mundy?”

“Yes dear please call me Susie everyone does, well minus Timmy of course.” 

Sammy holds back a snort. “So you wanted to speak to me Susie?” 

“I was just wondering how everything was going between you two. He said you were having a issue.” 

“Issue?” She thinks remembering the fight they had after the MVM match. “Oh yea Tim didn't warn me about something that gives me a panic attack but you know its one of the beginning of the relationship we don't know everything about each other bumps. We are fine now.”

“Oh that is good I was worried. You know you are the first girl who knows what Timmy does and isn't some form of crazy did he tell you about.”

“The ex who wanted him to kill some one celebrity for free. Yea we talked about her when talking about this issue we have with our jobs.”

“Oh are you an assassin as well dear?”

“What me? Not really I mean I hand out missions, train, and command the group he works for but my real job is being a free lance artist....or as some call it a fancy way of being unemployed.” she groans saying that.

“Oh deary don't worry you will get a solid job as an artist one day. Its like with Tim when he started out.”

“Do not talk about his spiral as a crazed gunman Susie. Who are you talking to?”

“I am talking to Timmy's girlfriend. Deary you are making sure he has a proper meal correct?”

“Don't worry Tim is getting fed.”   
“Susie let me talk to her, why don't you check on the sheep.” 

Sammy hears the sound of a phone being handed over and a door being shut. “So you are the boys girlfriend? So tell me how much extra did he pay you to say that?”

Sammy mad an angry face. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me how much extra did he pay you.”

“Are you hinting at what I think you are hinting? Are you calling me a prostitute?”

“I was going to say lady of the evening but that works.”

She was furious. “Listen Mr Mundy.” She stood up. 

Tim looks over. “Oh this wont be good.”

Sammy was mad her southern accent was kicking in and becoming more prominent when she talked “I am not a prostitute I am his girlfriend. I can not believe you would have the gall to call me such a thing. Do you have such little faith in your son in finding a girlfriend who maybe just maybe be into your son, even though if he is an assassin?”

“He is a crazed gunman.”

“He is an assassin one is a job the other is a mental illness any one with half a brain would know that.”

Tim pulls the phone from her. “Here are your hair bands Samantha.” He puts the phone to his ear. “I told you I had a girlfriend.”

Patrick sighed. “Your girlfriend is a spit fire.” 

“Yep she is.”

“You take good care of her I want you two to be together by Christmas. I would like to meet the spit fire in person.”

“You really want to dad? Sorry just shocked you actually want me over for Christmas.”

“Of course son I want you over. I am really glad you found someone son. Now if you don't mind I need to help your mother. Good bye son.”

“Uh good bye dad.” Tim hangs up looking shocked looking at her. 

“You yelled at my dad....he isn't mad....I think my dad was abducted by aliens and replaced by a pod person.” He sits down across from her. “He has NEVER been happy with any of my girlfriends. Well one only because it was his best mates kid.” He puts the phone on the table and puts his face in his hands. “I can't believe it. Whats next he accepts my career choice?” 

Sammy looks at him. “I....am...sorry?”  
He leans back. “Listen Sam just get dressed we need to get back to base.” 

She nods. “Yea we need to get going.” Sammy stands up finding her underwear putting them on then her pants. Tim sighs. “What's wrong Tim.”

“Oh nothing just thinking of last night. How wonderful it was.”

She groans. “Wow Tim reading one of Scooter's moms romance novels much?”

He stands up and hugs her from behind kissing her neck. “I am serious I am glad I was your first.” 

“I am glad it wasn't Scooter....”

“Let me guess when you hit 45 if you don't have some one by then you were gonna marry each other?”

“Eh more or less.” She smiles “Now put your pants on.”

“Oh yes Commander.” he takes a squeeze of her ass.

She shakes her head a bit. She starts to pull her hair back into a simple pony tail. 

“Ah not gonna grace us with your buns don't you worry Scout wont notice you?”

“I don't have my brush and besides I need to take a nice long shower when we get home. I mean as much as I love having sticky.”

“Don't. I know what you mean I might do it when I get back to base as well.” He smirks. “Wanna share a stall”

“One sexual fantasy at a time Tim.” 

She leaves the camper and goes to the front seat.

Tim chuckles as he puts on his pants. He then goes out and starts to drive back to base.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Sammy come back to base.  
> Sammy, Scout and Spy talk about stuff in her room.  
> Sammy gets a new hair style

The team was in the mess hall eating breakfast wondering where Sammy and Sniper where. Soldier swallows his eggs. “You don't think those two went AWOL on us?”

Demo laughs. “Jane why would they leave its a great amount of money they are both getting, Sammy is aloud off base to do artist interviews, what more is there to want.” He takes a drink of skrumpy wiping his face with the back of his sleeve 

“Then why are they gone Tavish?” Solder stuffs his face with bacon and eggs.

“Well maybe he offered to take her out star gazing you know teach her the stories of Australia you know how she loves hearing them it inspires her.” Spy said whipping his mouth with his napkin.

“Yea you saw that pic she did based on that story of that lady that lives in the turkey house.” Scout said while he looks for the prize in his sugary cereal.

“It's called Baba Yaga.” Heavy gulps down his meat. “and her hut had the legs of chicken pay attention.”

“Yea what he said. Like Frenchy said maybe she asked him and he didn't wanna get interrupted so he took her off base maybe did some stare gazing and lost track of time.” He grumbles. “Where is the freakin prize?”

Pyro giggled pocketing the figurine.

Sniper and Sammy walks into the mess hall holding plastic bags holding full of the prizes Tim won. The whole team looked at the two of them.

“Um hi guys sorry we lost track of time when we were out.” Sammy felt odd having all the skeptical eyes on her. 

“Yea we were star gazing but we had some issues seeing the stars apparently the carnival was in all those bright lights made it hard to see the sky. They really light that place up.” He holds up the bags “We got you guys gifts.” He smiles weakly. 

The team looks at the two still. Scout and Spy smirked a bit. Scout was more obvious than Spy. 

Sammy sighs. “Eh let the team eat there food and go to training I need a shower any way. We will give it to them later.” She turns around and goes off to her room. She starts to undress putting her hair bands on the side table beside her brush she goes off to the shower after grabbing her black bathrobe and clean underwear. After her shower she puts on her bathroom drying her hair as she walks out of the bathroom seeing Spy and Scout standing there. “Oh brother.”

Scout smiles. “Hi Sammy. Uh Spy was wondering if it was cool to play with your hair. I told him you don't mind.”

She groans. “Even in a building full of men and pyro there is still some one wanting to play with this hair.” She takes one of her pillows putting it on the floor. “Alright Spy no cutting my hair no hard pulling if I go ow ow ow please stop thank you.” She sits down in front of the bed cross legged.

“She has done this before Lapin?” He asks while sitting behind her taking the towel helping her finish drying her hair. 

Scout sits besides her. “Yea lots of people want to play with her hair. She never let any one at school do it though. Only like our moms and grandmas and uh.”

“Like every other girlfriend your brothers had” She said after lifting the towel.

Spy took the towel away grabbing the brush and slowly brushing her hair. “When was the last time you had it messed with.”

“When I graduated we had to figure out what hair style would look right with my cap and gown.” She sat there feeling her hair being brushed. “So what is the real reason you are here?” 

Scout looked shocked. “What I can't come see my best friend who I was worried deeply about because she wasn't here and out all night with a strange man who throws his piss at people.” He smiles putting his arm around his shoulder. 

Sammy glares at Scout and pushes him. “No you can't I know you Scooter. You want to know what Tim and I did last night.” 

He falls back. “Whoa whats with you Sammy?” He sits up. Looking up smiling. “Oh my god did you?”

Spy gives a warning glance “Lapin I would suggest not finishing that sentence.” 

“You had sex didn't you? Oh man give the details.”

Sammy blushes feeling covering her face. 

Spy sighs. “Lapin I don't think she wants to talk about it.”

She giggles a bit. “I am okay it was just unexpected.”

Spy looks at her. “It didn't hurt did it? It isn't supposed to hurt if done right it's very pleasurable.”

“It isn't supposed to hurt?”

“No lapin it isn't god what do they teach you in sex education?”

Sammy laughs. “Mostly don't do it till your married, STDs, body care that you must do even though a good amount is optional, and how the baby developed but not the baby making process.” 

“The American Sex Education program needs a whole lot of work.”

“You can say that again Pepé.” 

“Seriously though.” He starts separating her hair into 3 parts. “Was it as you imagined.”

Sammy blushes. “Well yea it was better actually. I will be honest I was nervous about that when I started dating him, but Tim and I talked about this and did things.”

“What like a dry humping?”

Sammy rolled her eyes. “Yes Scooter dry humping.” 

“See Frenchy Dry humping is.”

Spy groans hitting Scout in the back of the head. “I know what dry humping is it isn't some new invention.” He goes back to braiding Sammy's hair.

“Any way I mean even with all of that I was still nervous. But he was willing to stop any time I had second thoughts. Some how knowing that he would made me more relaxed and willing.”

Spy smiles. “He sounds like he knows what to do. Maybe he and I should trade notes.” He chuckles a bit. “I am kidding of course.” 

“You better be Pepé.” She nudges his knee. “But yea it felt so wonderful.” She leans back blushing. “Oh god I am talking to two guys about my sex life.”

“Well its not like your bragging like scout would if he was the one who lost his virginity.” 

“Wait Scooter I thought you lost it to that one girl at that party you dragged me too.”

“What you mean you didn't get in on with Lindsey whats her face from high school at that senior party?” Scout thinks back. “What her no. I have good reasons why I didn't one she is a mean girl who insulted my best friend and two she was drunk.”

“Wow Lapin has morals when it comes to the fairer sex....Who knew.”

“Well there is a lot to me you don't know Frenchy.” Scout smiles feeling proud of himself. 

“Oh like you still sleep with a that Teddy bear.”

Sammy smiles. “You still have little Slugger?”

“Yea So.”

Sammy looks away, “Nothing.”

Scout makes a serious face. “So back to the main point. You must really like Snipes if you had sex.”

Spy raised an eyebrow “Why would you think that Scout.”

Scout smiles. “Cause I remember once a certain Sammy saying 'When and if I have sex it will be with a guy who I really like who I have a connection with I am not waiting till marriage because.” 

“What the point of buying a car if I can't test drive the car first?” Sammy finishes her own phrase.

Spy finishes her hair. “For a girl who has just had sex for the first time last night having such a thought like that its so....”

“Shocking I know. Sad thing is as enlightening as the phrase is any one who is narrow minded will label you a slut for thinking such horrific thoughts but if your a guy saying that well you get the point.”

“I hate the double standard and lets not talk about bisexuals some one finds out you are one you are labeled as greedy. I just happen to enjoy the company of both men and women there is nothing greedy about it.” Spy leans back groaning. “Let us not even talk about the constant. Oh he could be cheating on you right now because he wants the opposite gender crap.” 

Sammy smiles. “Yea it sucks for all of us in one way or another. Does your girlfriend have an issue with it?”

“Well no actually well there was the initial shock when I was about to tell her, but when that was gone she was okay with it.” Spy smiles taking out a picture he had of him and blu scouts mom. “Oh mon petit chou-fleur.”

Sammy smiles thinking of Sniper. “Oh my Australian string bean.” 

Scout groans getting up. “Okay its getting a little to lovey dovey in here I am getting the hell out of here.” He opens the door to Sammy's room and snaps his fingers. “Oh yea Soldier said to meet him in his training area more operation Make Commander Sammy Not Freeze up.” He laughs closing the door. 

Spy looks at Sammy. “Really my Australian string bean?”

“This is coming from a man who calls his girlfriend his little cauliflower?” Sammy gets up. “Well leave lover boy I gotta get dressed.” 

Spy smirks leaving. “Have fun with Soldier.” 

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Yea fun.” She looks at her hair noticing it was a french braid in the back. She smiles. “Wow better than what Scooters mom does....and he didn't put a bow at the end like she always insisted it needed. I might just keep it for the day.” She goes off to her closet grabbing her uniform. “and yet again I have to go with out my jacket....this is starting to get annoying.” When she finishes getting dressed she grabs the aviators Sniper gave her putting them on as well as adjusting her shoulder gun holster. “Well Sammy let's see what Soldier has in store for you today.” She goes out of her room and walks to the training ground.


	6. Sammy Saga Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy does some training with Soldier.   
> Engineer finds Scout in a compromising position.  
> Engineer has an idea and Scout has an issue with it.  
> Scout remembers something from his past.  
> Scout gets a little sad.

Soldier and Engineer were at Soldier's training ground. Engineer was using his wrench on one of the Sniper bots. “Well there you go one up to working non-hostile Sniper bot. All is move via this remote control.” He looks over taking off his hat wiping his forehead. “Jane don't you think this could make her issue worst?”

Jane grumbles. “It might but I was thinking we start small first.”

Dell laughs. “So that is why you asked me to make. Oh never mind Commander is coming.” Dell smiles seeing Sammy out there. “Hello Commander Sammy. Still haven't found your jacket yet?” 

Sammy groans. “Nope I haven't I swear I will order a new one but Scooter keeps telling me not to that it will show up soon.” She shakes his head “I don't know why I still listen to him.”

“Enough talking about twitchy, time to get started on your not freezing.” Jane guides Sammy to the middle of the training ground. “Stand here the bot will come to you.”

“An actual bot right? Not Tim in a cardboard box?”

“Yes an actual bot. Oh and before I forget.” He puts an army helmet on her head. “Good thing you didn't do your buns today now you look like a real soldier.” He laughs going away. “Just let the bot come to you and take care of it.” 

She pushes the helmet that was over her eyes. “How the hell does Jane see with this helmet on.” She hears a winding clanking sound. “Oh boy okay you can do this you can do this Sammy its not the one that killed you if it went crazy they will take care of it they will.” She takes a deep breath seeing the source of the sound. “Oh you gotta be joking” On the ground was a small wind up version of a sniper bot. Looking over were Jane was standing. “Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?”

“Just take care of the bot Commander.”

“It's a stupid wind up toy are you even serious about helping me.”

“Jane thought it would be best if you start small just humor him and take care of it. Don't worry I can make more.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Okay I will take care of it.” She takes her revolver out of her shoulder holster and shoots the wind up bot. “Oh joy its dead now.”

Jane smiles. “Good job you are doing great.”

Engineer laughs. “Well I think you should stick to those and put off the medium ones for now Jane I think I should go off and finish up some repairs I have been putting off.” He pats Jane's back walking past Sammy. “Don't worry about it. These are the only ones he is sending out after you. Think of it as target practice. Be nice he is only trying to help.”

“Well I have been needing to practice on moving targets.” She smirks under helmet. 

“Thata girl.” He pats her back and walks off so Sammy can continue her training. 

Dell walked down the halls of the base. Mumbling to himself. “You know it is kind of funny how Scout keeps telling her not to buy a new jacket....I wonder why?” He walks down passing Scout's room. “Its bad for me to pry but I need to it sounds like he is up to something.” He goes to the door opening the door seeing Scout wearing her jacket looking in the mirror, Dell looks down noticing Scout suddenly having breast. “What in tar-nation are you doing son?”

Scout gulps trying to take the jacket off standing there. “Uh hi Engie how you been make anything new?” He looks down noticing he is still in a bra with socks stuffed in it. “I can explain?”

Dell crosses his arms. “Oh I will love to hear this one.”

“Well you know how Sammy is missing her jacket.” Dell nods slowly. “Well you know how she doesn't have a symbol?” Dell nods again slowly. “Well I thought to make her one and well I got some yellow fabric and I cut up one of my old shirts and well spy helped me design a symbol and well I was good at the sewing part of home economics....well the more basic parts so I made the symbol patches for her.” He holds up a the patch he had made. “I am wearing her jacket so I can figure out the best placement.”

Dell sighs softly. “That is nice but doesn't explain why you are in a bra with socks stuffed in them.”

Scout blushes a deep red. “well I was doing it just as me but then well you seen her she has them I thought that could be a factor....so I borrowed her bra with out her knowing and stuffed socks in them. I mean yea they aren't huge but its still a factor right?” Scout takes the bra off. “Look Engie I just want Sammy to feel like part of the team I mean yea she is a member, but she doesn't have a title or a symbol or anything.”

“Son we treat her the same way even with out those things.”

“I know but.” He sits on the bed. “I know it's a small thing and it's the small things that make life a little more enjoyable.”

“That might be true but she needs more than anything is something practical.” He smirks. 

Scout raises his eyebrow “What are you thinking Engie?”

Dell starts to rub his chin. “You know I have been working on a little project.”

“Oh boy when you hear this from Doc we panic. What is the thing you working on?”

“Well you know how I love going to the junk yard and fixing up and restoring cars, items, and what not, selling them making some extra cash?” Scout nods. “So I noticed Sammy has been bumming rides off Mundy. That has to be bugging him. So why not give her a my newest work for her to drive in?”

Scout gives a worried glance. He knows those bummed rides were the closest thing to a date she could have with Tim. “Heh I don't know Engie I mean what if she doesn't like the car?”

“Well then. Why don't you come to my work shop and come see it?”

Scout and Engineer walk into the his work shop there was piles of scraps and blue prints. In the center was a pile covered in a old dirty tarp. Engineer goes over and pulls off the tarp. “Tadah.”

Scout looks seeing there vehicle. Gulping a bit. “It's a motorcycle.” 

Engie scoffs. “Boy this is not just a motorcycle its a.”

“1958 Harley Davidson XL Sportster.” Scout remembers back to his home in Boston he was sitting on a bed in a room full of sketch books pencils and posters of classic horror movies, scifi TV shows, as well as ones with fantasy elements even some comic book and video games.. There was a shelves full of books a black bean bag chair besides it, another shelf full of figurines. He was throwing up and down a shrunken head. “Yo Sammy hurry up we are gonna be late.” He keeps throwing the shrunken head more.

Sammy comes out she looked the same as she did now. “What did I tell you. Don't play with my shrunken head.” 

Scout laughs squeezing it. “Sammy it's not a real one its made out of foam it's like a freaking stress ball” He laughs a bit.

“Give it back Scooter.” 

“Make me.” 

She groans and tackles him on the bed the two of them wrestled a bit Sammy then pins him. “Oh look I win. Give it now.”

Scout smiles. “You win Sammy.” He puts the shrunken head on the side table he looks over seeing a picture he never noticed before. He grabs it and starts to look at it. It was a black motorcycle. “Whats with the pic reference for something?”

She sits normally. “No its my dream Harley.” She adjusts her buns a bit. “You know I love Harleys.”

“Yea you do you get excited when you hear one. You almost chased one down because you thought it looked so cool. You totally look like a dog that chases a car.” 

She pushes him. “Very funny. Well I have been researching looking at pictures I decided what one I want when I make the big bucks....or when you get into the major leagues and you remember who your best friend is. What ever one comes first.” She looks at the picture. “1958 Harley Davidson XL Sportster. That is the one I want.” She smiles. “I might start collecting cash to save up to get one.”

“Uh Sammy you gotta a bike.” 

She nudges him, “That is a Vespa and even then its not mine its your mom's. Only reason I got it is because none of her boys are willing to drive it. Now come on.” She stands up. “You complained that I was gonna make us late.” She smiles at him.

“Scout yoo hoo Scout you okay little buddy?” Dell waves his hand in front of Scout's face. 

Scout shakes his head. “Oh yea sorry deep in thought remembering something Sammy said.” He sees the bike it was practically the same one in the picture she used to keep. “Yea Sammy always wanted one of those for some reason. I think she watched to many of those bike moves.”

“So I could give this to her and she would love it.”

Scout just remembered he was supposed to convince Dell not to give it to her. “We can't give this bike to her she goes shopping she can't carry groceries on that thing.”

“Ah Good thing I found the side car that goes with it.” Dell smiles pushing out the side car. “And there is the added bonus of saddle bags.” He smiles. “I just have to get her a helmet and maybe another encase some one wants to ride with her.” 

Scout stood there speechless. “I....I....guess this bike could work for her....and she used to drive mom my moms vespa so she doesn't need lots of lessons.....I guess she doesn't have to bum rides of Snipes unless its a big list....Lucky him huh?” He rubs his arm. “Hey I am gonna go back to working on the jacket now....uh don't tell Sammy.” 

Scout walks back to his room seeming to be slower than his normal self. When he gets into his room he closes his eyes sitting on his bed. “I am sorry Sammy guess you have to figure out how to go out with Snipes some other way.” He sighs loudly. “Crap.” He gets up and tries to go back to work on her jacket. Till the lunch bell is wrong. “Oh boy its Heavy's turn today.”


	7. Sammy Saga Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide to plan something for Sammy.  
> Scout acts immature.  
> We find out a bit of Snipers home life.  
> The team gets a little shocked.

The team were sitting at the table eating lunch. Sammy was out grabbing the prizes that Sniper won for the team. They were eating sandwiches Spy got a package. Scout looks over at it smirking trying to be his normal self. “So you finally got that sex toy huh Frenchy?” 

Spy groans. “Oh please. No I ordered something for Sammy. A better shoulder gun holster that should give her a better fit. This one also has the option of having an extra gun holster just in case.” He smirks.

“You mean Sammy can go all Laura Croft on some baddies?” Scout smiles pretending to shoot with two finger guns. “Um you see Laura Croft is.”

“I know who Laura Croft is imbecile. I might be older but I am not an idiot.” He takes a deep breath. “But in essence she could if she wanted to. But let her get used to one gun first.” He chuckles. “ I also might have gotten her a new gun to fill the empty spot. When she is ready of course.” 

Scout smiles. “Oh let me see let me see.” He moves over wanting to open the box. 

Spy pushes Scout away. “This is not for you this is for Sammy go shoo go ogle a pair of rocks that look like breast.” 

“Oh come on Frenchy a little peek. We gotta give it the best friend approval.” 

“Lapin down now before I tell everyone what you have been doing in your room.”

Medic smirks. “Oh Spy don't embarrass him. Even though it is perfectly natural for a man his age to masturbate.” 

Engineer finishes his drink. “Doc it isn't that.” He looks over to Scout. “Son I do not see why you should be embarrassed that you know how to sew” 

Soldier snickers a bit with Demo then says “Oh the little man knows how to sew. Did your mom teach you.”

Scout blushes. “So what if I know how to sew....at least I can fix my uniforms if I get them ripped.” He sits up finishing his bonk. “Besides I have an important reason for sewing right now.” He smiles. “You guys know how Sammy's coat is missing....Well it isn't....I have been doing a little addition to it. I have made her a symbol she is gonna be like a real member of the team now.” 

Engineer smiles. “You know I was thinking thanks to Scout give her my latest restoration project. You know we never did give her a proper welcoming we have done extremely well in battle due to her maybe we should have a party for her.” 

Demo laughs. “Oh easy for you your have your presents already while the rest of us have nothing.” 

Spy smiles. “We don't have to do it tonight maybe we could do it in a couple of weeks. Think that is long enough for us to get proper gifts for Sammy.” 

The team nods in agreement. 

Sammy walks in holding plastic bags. “Hey did I miss anything?” The whole team shakes there head no at the same time. “Um okay simultaneous head shaking never a good sign.” She smiles. “Okay everyone who wants there gifts I promised to give you?” The team nods in unison. “And now your nodding at the same time....yea not freaky at all.” She starts to walk down the table handing the gifts out. She smiles a bit. “Thank Sniper for these he is the guy who won them for us.” 

The team looks at their stuffed animals. “That you Sniper.” They all said in unison, then laughed noticing how they sounded like a class of kids.

Sniper blushes holding his smiling croc. “Oh guys please it was nothing.” He feels a bit embarrassed. 

Sammy's pocket tablet goes off. She picks it up. “Well guys finish your meals, put up your plushies and load up. We got a match up apparently. The sure time them huh team?” The team groans hearing they had a match. “Oh come on these is why you get paid now go on.”

Demo laughs finishing a swig of skrumpy. “Easy for you to say lass. Your in a nice air conditioned room watching the match giving us orders. While we are outside sweating like a pig.”

“Pig's don't sweat Tavish that's why they roll in mud.” Sniper said finishing his cola. The team all stare at him. “What? Its like common knowledge.” Some of the team raise their eye brows. “Alright my mum and dad have a farm alright.”

“Well that explains why I heard chickens and cows when I was on the phone with your mother.” The whole team looks over at her shocked at what she said. “What? I slept in the camper van part of his van last night. I had to talk to his folks while he filled a jarate jar.

The team look at Sniper those who didn't know about the relationship smirked. Tim groaned. “I was sleeping in the drivers seat of the van. Nothing happened bloody hell team.” He stands up acting disgusted going to gather his sniper riffle.

“Yea guys piss off the guy who helps clear the area.” Sammy snorts. “Come on team get going.”


	8. Sammy Saga Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Base gets invaded  
> Sammy has to dirty

The match was a king of the hill match in the Saw mill map. Sammy watches the match. She notices Scout getting cocking alone on the point due to an explosive accident with both teams Demos. Scout started running in place getting cocky. “Scooter you would think after the last couple of times you were cocky you might you know....Stop.”

Scout keeps running in place checking his pulse. “Oh don't worry about it Commander. Everything will be fine.”

Unbeknownst to the Scout, the Blu spy was watching from the distance. He has been lurking about the area waiting for the right moment to take out spot. He has been curious throughout the missions he was hearing the team mentioning a Commander....He was curious about this Commander. He walks closer trying to listen in.

Scout laughs. “ I swear you worry about me to much,”

“Scooter your know I love you like a brother. Even if you have the Respawn I get sad when you get killed....” Sammy drinks a cola after saying that.

Scout laughs. “Yea I know I love ya too Sammy.”

Spy smirks thinking. “So this Commander is called Sammy....must be short for Samantha....and the Scout is close to her....oh I could use this for information gathering.” He takes out his knife out. “But first.” He back stabs the Scout. “May I borrow your ear piece.” He coughs and impersonates the Scout. “This is Scout, rainbows make me cry. Over” He chuckles a bit.

There was a held back laugh from the ear piece. Then a commanding voice. “Team there is a Spy on the point his team is coming up. Engie tell me you fully upgraded your Sentry we are gonna need it.” 

The Texan's voice is heard. “Outta my way outta my way.” There was a sound of machinery. “Go on Get.” The the sound of bullets being shot out. The Blue was spy taken down and was dead on the point.

After the fight the team were settled for dinner smiling enjoying themselves. “Good job Commander. We defeated the crap out of those Blus” Soldier pats her back hard almost making her spill her drink.

She laughs. “You guys are giving me to much credit you would have done fine with out me.” She tries to drink enjoying herself. “You guys keep having fun. I need to go work on this thing for my portfolio.” She stands up. Walking down the dark halls to her room. She stretches a bit taking off her gun holster “I seriously need a better fit one this thing.” She sits down at her art table sketching out an image of a man in a trench coat and fedora under a street lamp. “I swear this detective looks like Pepé with out his balaclava.” She shakes her head a bit laughing.

Scout leans against the door frame smiling. “Hey Sammy.”

She looks over. “Scooter aren't you gonna have fun with the rest of the team?”

Scout walks in. “I hang out with them all the time. I thought just to spend time with you Sammy.” He looks over seeing the sketch she was working on. “Oh a spy?” 

She shakes her head. “With the rate I am drawing him might as well call him that. He is supposed to be like one of those 1950's detective I think.” She shrugs a bit. “Eh who knows. I might not keep it in my portfolio.” 

He smiles. “You are really talented Sammy.” He puts his arm around her smiling still looking at her. “So ah Sammy wanna work on a better art subject.” He flexes. “Like Me?”

She laughs. “Again Scooter seriously?” She grabs her sketch book “Fine if it makes you happy I will make another sketch of you. Go into what ever pose you want to be in.” 

Scout smiles laying down on the bed laying on his side. 

She snorts. “You want me to draw you like on of my French girls?” She laughs at her joke. “Okay you want something sexy for the ladies I got it.” She starts to sketch out Scout. Her mind wonders to a moment in their life. 

Sammy was in a bed room full of baseball trophies and sports stuff. She was on his bed grumbling sketching angrily. “I swear to god Scooter if I hear one more 'you two would make such a cute couple' I am gonna punch them in the face'” She was very mad her southern accent kicking in. 

Scout was wearing jeans and a tee shirt chewing gum not wearing a hat he was holding a a can of soda and an energy drink. “I don't see why you complain.” He hands her the soda. “I mean you complain when people start rumors we are dating and you complain when people say we should be a couple.” He opens his drink taking a sip.

Sammy does the same leaning back on a wall. “It just annoys me because both of them are the same issue. The issue being that apparently a man and a woman can't be a friends and not be in some form of romantic or sexual relationship.” She sighs softly. 

Scout looks down at his can. “Um what if they are right?”

She raises her eye brow. “What you talking about?”

He rubs his the back of his head. “How do we know we can't be a couple I mean....we never dated. Unless you count those get together your mom made you go to and you brought me along so you wouldn't be so board as dates.” He chuckles. “Maybe its like in those movies mom likes. Ya know two really good friends really love each other in the end and hook up.”

Sammy groans. “I hate those movies.” She looks at him and sits up. “You wanna find out if we are meant to be?” Scout nods. Sammy moves over to him. “Kiss me then.” 

Scout gulps. “Wait you want me to kiss you?”

“In those movies your mom watches the friends kiss each other sparks will fly and bells will ring and what ever other cliches they make.” 

Scout takes a deep breath. “Okay then kiss you....I can do this.” He shakes a bit looking like he is limbering up for a race. “Just like the magazines.” 

Sammy sits looking at him. “You might wanna spit your gum out flavor has to be gone by now.”   
Scout takes out the wrapper and spits out the gum. Taking a deep breath. “Alright here we go.” He leans over to Sammy taking a deep breath kissing her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth wrapping his arms around to her back. He looked like he was trying to eat her face.

Sammy pushed him back. “Oh god that was horrible.” She gets up going to the bath room she opens the door grabbing Scooter's mouthwash trying to rinse the flavor of over sweet gum and energy drink.

Scout runs over. “Pass that over Sammy.” 

They rinse there mouths out not looking at each other afterward. Sammy looks at him. “Okay that felt so weird and no like oh god I am in love weird more like.”

“I felt like I made out with my sister.” Scooter shakes his head.

Sammy nods “Okay we can officially say we wont work out like that.” She looks up at him “Um never wanna talk about it a gain.”

Scouts nods. “Yea. I mean its good to know.” 

She nods. “Yea I guess it is. Lets never try that again.”

Scout smiles. “Deal but if a guy mean to you I have the right to kick his ass right?”

She laughs. “I will do the same for you.” 

They laugh together. Looking at each other.

Scout coughs breaking Sammy back to the modern day. Scout left the bed standing beside her leaning in very close to her. “Sammy you did really good.” 

She laughs looking at the very basic sketch. “It's not that great get back in your position Scooter I haven't even started on the more important stuff.”

Scout laughs. “You don't haveta, everything you make is a beautiful piece of art. Just like you Samantha.” He moves his hand to her face and kisses her softly. His lips were very delicately kissing her lips, his tongue teasing.” 

Sammy was shocked what was happening to her. She knew both she and scout would never try to do this kind of thing specially since she was dating Sniper. Why would Scout do this unless. She pulls back. “Oh Scooter you are so sexy. Why don't we go to my bed. I want to try something different.” 

The Scout smiled. “After you.” 

She pushes him down on top of her bed smiling taking one of her belts, then she takes off scouts belt on his pants smiling. She then uses them to bind his hands to the bed frame. “I didn't do it do tight did I?”

Scout smiles. “Oh baby your so kinky, Naw I still got feeling in my arms.”

“Oh good I hope I did that right. Think you can stay here for a bit I need to sneak in to Medic's office to steal some condoms. We used our last one last night.”

Scout nods. “Sure thing babe I will be waiting her for your fine body.” 

She smiles and walks out of the room. She then walks down and starts to sprint down to the mess hall the whole team was there even Scout she was breathing heavily. “Oh crap I thought so.”

The team looks at her. “Whats going on Sam?” Sniper asked worriedly.

“Well team we have one too many Scouts.”

Soldier takes out his shot gun aiming it at Scout. “Spy what are you doing her just 'cause you have been on a loosing streak doesn't give you the right to horn in out celebration.”

Demo puts his hand on Soldiers shoulder. “Jane I think the lass is saying is that the Scout she saw is the Blu Spy. Sammy where is the snake?”

“Tied up in my bed room.” The team looks at her shocked at her statement. “What the Spy thinks me and Scooter are in a relationship. I tricked him into thinking I wanted to do something sexy and kinky and I used his and my belt to tie him on my bed.” 

Spy stands up. “We should move quickly before he figures it out and escapes.” The team runs over to her room seeing the disguised spy still there his pants slipped down showing the white briefs. “You didn't have to pull his pants off.” Spy smirked.

“They slipped down when I took his belt.” 

“My question is why you didn't kill the little blue maggot.” Soldier grumbled chewing on a stogie 

“What you guys could want to question him or something....besides those are new sheets I would like to wait a week before staining them with blood.” 

“Why wait a week? Do it now.”

“Jane you are such a dummkopf some times. She is talking about....oh never mind this is not the time to talk about woman's health we have a spy to worry about.”

Spy opens the door. “Oh my what do we have here?”

The scout laughs. “Oh hey Spy. I uh I can so explain this.”

Scout walks in. “Oh yea I really would love to know why you are messing with Sammy.” Scouts arms were cross. 

“Merde.” The scout turns into the blue spy

“Oh you got that right buddy.” Scout responds as the heavy comes in taking up the blue spy. 

Spy smiles. “Take him to my interrogation room heavy I have some questions for the man in the cheep suit.” 

Sammy was standing out side with the rest of the team. Waiting to find out why the Spy was here. The Spy comes out smoking a cigarette. “So why is he doing here?”

He smirks. “He was curious about the Commander we all have been talking to during battle. He heard Lapin talking to Sammy and well it seems he assumed you two are in a relationship.” Sammy groaned. “Don't groan he heard Scout say 'I love you Sammy' He never assumed it would be a more family like love.” He sighs. “He also said some things about how cute you sounded and then well.” He sighs. “He says he will leave under the condition of well....he wants the one who tricked him to kill him.” 

“He wants who to what to who now?” Sammy was confused.

“Why would that spook want Sam to kill him that makes no since unless.” Sniper said chewing a piece of jerky.

Spy nods. “He wants to see how strong of a leader the Commander.”

“You guys are fucking nuts I am not going to kill a guy just cause I freaking tied him up.”

“Commander permission to put in my two cents?”

Sammy groans rubbing her forehead. “Permission Granted Soldier.” 

“It is understandable that you don't wish to kill a man. But you need to do this you need to prove something.” 

She groans. “I don't have to prove anything to you guys. You accepted me in the position I am in. No blood was needed to be shed.”

“That is true commander but you need to prove it to the other team.” The soldier added.

She looks at him confused.

“You need to show you are a strong leader that will have no issue taking care of things yourself getting your hands dirty. You need to take him out and not for a chocolate malt.” Soldier slams his fist into his hand.

Spy looks concerned. “Listen if you want I can disguise my self as you and do it myself.”

Sammy groans. “No I will do it myself, I am not a little girl. I am in this business as much as I don't want to do it. I gotta do it. Now give me a minute I need my gun.” She goes of to her room to grab her holster.

A few minutes later. Sammy comes back with her shoulder holster on. She took her gun out reloading it. She was alone minus with Spy, Scout, Sniper and Medic (who was only there to make sure the Blue Spy was dead and to clean the mess.) Spy walks up to her looking concerned, “Sammy my offer still stands it would be a secret between only us.” He puts his hand on her shoulder. “I mean it Sammy. You don't need your hands dirtied from this stupid war.”

Sammy finished loading her gun putting it back in the holster. “It is part of my job Pepé I was told by the Admin herself I will sooner or later have to kill some body.” She cracks her neck a bit. “Besides. I need some good references for a guy shot in a head.” She takes a deep breath. “Okay I can do this.” 

She walks into the interrogation room, the spy was sitting there tied to the chair, his balaclava still on but it was obvious that the Red Spy gave him a few punches. He gave a wicked grin his lip split. “Took you long enough I was worried I would have to be walking back to base.” Sammy groans looking at him taking her gun out. The Spy notices it. “What a nice revolver you have good taste black with pearl grips. Your spy must be close to you so willing to give away one of his guns even if it is a basic piece.” He chuckles noticing the rose engraved handle of her knife. “And his knife and that one very pretty and deadly very fitting for him to give you that.”

Sammy glares at him. “The knife I won in a poker match.”

“Your Spy is slipping in his ways of winning I see or does he make him play shirtless now.” Sammy aims the gun at his heart. “Before you kill me. I need to know. What gave it away.”

“One, no one calls me Samantha.” She cocks her revolver. “And two Scout and I are not and never will be together in that since.” 

Spy chuckles. “Pity, you two would make such a cute couple.” 

Her nose flared in anger. as she aimed at his head and shoots him dead between the eyes. 

She stood there gun still out. The group rush into the room. Sniper walked over carefully “Sam are you okay?”

She doesn't respond she stands there still.

“Sam?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is effected by doing what she had to do.  
> Scout, Medic, Sniper, and Spy make her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mention of abuse, as well as a song and dance number.   
> It will make since once you read it.

Sammy stood there breathing heavily, her hand starts to shake a bit. She puts her gun down the reality that she just killed a man. She was looking at the body seeing the blood and bits of skull and brain spattered about. Her stomach felt queasy her dinner was coming back up. She rushes out of the room to find a place to vomit. She rain fast into the men's locker room going to one of the bathrooms vomiting hard. She sits besides the toilet in the stall breathing heavily and starts to cry. 

Sniper, Scout, Medic, and Spy came into the men's locker room seeing the site of their Commander there leader basically beside a toilet filled with vomit crying. Spy sighs softly whispering to Sniper. “You need to comfort her Bushman, its part of the boyfriend duty. I doubt she wants to talk to Lapin after all of the stuff that has happened.”

Tim sighs, “What am I gonna say to her?” Spy shrugs. “Right.” He goes over to Sammy and sits besides her putting a comforting hand on her back. “You okay Sam?”

She leans into Sniper crying still mumbling. “You would think with all the video games, the violent movies, the violent art I have to do, and watching the battles you would think maybe just maybe I wouldn't be as shocked like I would be numbed to it. But oh my god I am far from it.” She cries more into his shirt. “How can you guys do it?”

The others sat on the floor with her. “Trust me Sam. We were not this calm in our first kills ask any of us.” Sniper smiles moving a stray hair from her face. “I mean I thought I would be used to it with all the hunting I did and slaughtering on the farm, but with a human its just something about it....it just hits you.” 

Sammy looks up. “What was your first human kill? Maybe hearing about it could help me?”

Sniper smirks. “Oh admit it you just wanna hear my sexy voice.” He chuckles a bit. “Okay. I was starting out as a sniper....I was extremely cheep due to being so inexperienced. I got a call from another sniper, he was asked to take out this woman's abusive husband. But she didn't have enough for him so he asked if I could take it. I agreed. It was my first job I was really excited in the same mind set as you thinking with all the hunting I did I would have no issue.” He rubs his face a bit thinking back. “I went to the spot and looked down the scope I saw the man. I almost didn't shoot him till I remembered why I was hired. This asshole was doing such horrid things to this very nice woman who didn't ask for it. I just thought about all the things that she mentioned, how he hit her with a golf trophy caused her to be in the hospital....I got mad like you did when Blue Spy said you and Scout would be a cute couple, and I just pulled the trigger.” He scratches the back of his head. “I didn't really take a good look though of my kill like you did though I had to go and run off and not get caught. But afterward when I was in my van. I was hit by it, I just killed a man. Yes he was a horrible wanker but still I killed a man. I did feel sick about it and took a drink or two when afterward. The sniper that handed me that job he told me later that feelings are for people like that man who tried to beat his wife to death with his golf trophy. People like us have standards. Be efficient, be polite, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet.” He smiles looking at her. “I mean yea you will have the guilt but you gotta put it away and not let it get to ya take it out in another way if you want.”

She sits up. “I guess that makes since I guess.” She shakes her head. “Any one else wanna share. Medic wanna share your first kill?”

“I am a doctor of course I killed. I was an intern I made a mistake they died nothing else to elaborate on just watch Scrubs or any medical drama of your choice. You will get the gist of my pain. I am supposed to help some one and instead I make a mistake and poof they are gone.” The medic cleans his glasses. “I took some reference photos for you by the way I wont give them to you till you shake this feeling off.” 

Scout sighs. “Really Doc not willing to share I mean I know Frenchy wont share but come on you can't be that calm about it.”

“Oh you want to talk about reactions for killing.” Medic smirks. “When Herr Scout killed for the first time it was here on our first battle and he got drunk afterward and started singing bohemian rhapsody mostly the first part over and over again.” 

Spy started laughing remembering that. “I remember that and afterwords he was sitting in the same spot Sammy is sitting shaking like a leaf going” Spy starts to impersonate Scout. “ 'I neva killed a guy before oh gawd what will ma think what will my friends think?'” He starts to laugh a bit “Then he vomited again and passed out on the floor.” 

Scout blushes. “You guys promised you would never tell anyone that.” He pouts. “What ever happened to doctor patient confidentiality.”

“You weren't in a medical situation Scout.” Medic rubs his temples.

Scout waves it off. “Eh who cares that song is awesome.” He looks over at Sammy smirking “Hey Sammy” She looks over. He attempts to sing. “Is this the real life is this just fantasy, Caught in a landslide no escape from reality, Open your eyes look up to the skies and see. I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy. Because I am easy come easy go little high little low, any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me. Tooo meee” He was some what flat when he sang the verse.

Sammy chuckles a bit leaning onto Sniper. “Mama, Just killed a man, put a gun against his head pulled my trigger now hes dead. Mama, life had just begone, but now I have gone and thrown it all away. Mama ooooooh Didn't mean to make you cry if I'm not back again this time tomorrow carry on carry on, because nothing really matters” She snorts at her singing.

Sniper chuckles a bit and decides to join, “To late, my time has come, sent shivers down my spine, bodies aching all the time. Good bye everybody I have got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mama oooooh. I don't wanna die, some times I wish I was never been born at all.”

Scout starts to make guitar sounds while playing air guitar. His upper lip up showing his teeth.

Spy whispers. “Must he do that?”

Medic shoves him. “Shush he feels it.” Medic clears his throat. “I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche scaramouche, will you do the fandango. Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me. Galileo,”

Spy smirks. “Galileo,”

Sniper chuckles “Galileo”

Sammy chimes in, “Galieo,”

Spy again “Galieo figaro manifico”

Scout laughs, “I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.”

Spy smiles grabbing Scout pulling to him hugging his head. “He's just a poor boy from a poor family, Spare him his life from this monstrosity.” 

Scout struggles a bit pulling his head out “Easy come, Easy go, Will you let me go?”

Spy looks offended pulling him back to him “Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.”

Sniper and Sammy chime in. “Let him Go.”

Medic goes over to Scout hugging him from the other side. “Bismillah! No we will not let you go.”

“Let him go”

Spy and Medic sing. “Bismillah! No we will not let you go.” 

Scout struggles out of the tight hug “Let me go.” 

“Will not let you go.” They hug tighter.

“Let me go.” 

“Will not let you go.”

Scout pushes them off him “Let me goooo”

The two of them grab him back. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no,”

Scout pushes again. “Oh mama mia mama mia, mama mia let me go.”

Spy sings on his own. “Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me.” He tries to hit the high note and cracks. “For me”

Scout pushes them away and starts to pretend to play the guitar again. This time head banging really hard.

Medic raises his eyebrows. “This might explain his mind.” 

Sammy laughs. “He saw Wayne's World one too many times.”

Sniper laughs, “Love we gotta finish the song,” Sammy rolls her eyes. Sniper starts to sing, “So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes. So you think you can love me and leave me to die?” He hugs Sammy. “Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby, I just gotta get out, I just gotta get right out of here.”

Scout keeps at the air guitar playing still doing the music.

Spy looks over, “You know this is kind of impressive he can do that.”

Sammy nods. “Every one of his brothers used to sing it I am not shocked he can do it. Just don't put an actual guitar he can't play worth crap.” She sits up and sings. “Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me.”

The whole group smiles and sings at the same time, “Any way the wind blows.” The look at each other then start to laugh really loudly tears were in most of their eyes. 

Medic wipes his eyes after removing his glasses. “I cannot believe I just join in on a impromptu singing of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.” He laughs some more. “We should have had Heavy join us he is a big fan of that song. He joined Scout when his first kill happened.”

Scout smirks. “That's the power of music. I mean come on Sammy was upset look at her now she feels better.”

Sniper chuckles. “Good thing to because I think its to soon for make your own taco night fiesta party staring Senior Scout and his castanets.” 

Sammy playfully pouts. “Ah but I wanted to dance with Pepé again.”

Sniper groans hearing that. “Oh no you are gonna deal with Tim and the dance of the lanky Aussie if you wanna dance again.” He kisses the top of her forehead. “I mean it Samantha.” 

She blushes a bit. Looking at Tim smiling. “You kissed me in front of the team.” 

“Well not really I mean its part of the team and its the part that know about us.” He blushes “I um why don't I go an um take you to your room.” 

She smiles. “I love to but um my legs are asleep.” She looks down at her legs that have been crossed the whole time.

Tim stands up and helps her to her feet. She leans into him about to fall. “I gotcha.” He lifts her and carries her. Sammy starts to blush. “Oh come on like you never imagined prince charming carrying ya.” She looks away crossing her arms. “Oh don't deny it.” He starts to walk out of the room. Leaving Spy, Medic, and Scout alone. 

Scout smiles. “Think they are gonna do it?”

Spy and Medic groan. “Seriously Scout after the hell she just went though with the combination of a Spy impersonating you and making out with her and then having to kill that spy. You think she is even in the mood for coitus?” Medic sighs. “I swear Scout who cares if your friend is going to have sex?”

Spy chuckles. “He has a point Lapin.”

Scout scoffs. “What ever.” He looks at his hands, “Do you think she is really over it?”

“Nein”

“No”

“Thought so....at least she feels better for now....I just hope she doesn't become.”

“Us” Medic and Spy say in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper takes her back to her room  
> We learn more about one of Sniper’s ex girlfriends  
> Sammy does a magic trick,  
> and they talk a bit about hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes I do a stab about a popular musician)

Tim opens the door to her room placing Sammy on the bed. “There you go.” He smiles. “I can't believe I sung that song.” 

She smiles sitting up. “It isn't like you were singing something embarrassing like a Justin Beiber song.”

Tim groans loudly hearing that name. “Please don't mention him.” He takes off his sunglasses pinching the bridge of his nose. It was obvious something bothered him with the mention of that name. “He sat down on her bed taking off his boots. “Mind if I bunk with you tonight?” 

Sammy smiles “Yea sure.” She blinks and sits up. “Wait a second. You had an ex who wanted you to kill a Canadian Pop star. Bieber is Canadian and does really bad pop music.” She laughs. “Your ex-wanted to you to off Bieber. Man maybe she wasn't to crazy after all.”

Sniper glares at her.

“I mean yea doing it for free and only sleeping with you thinking you would do it for free, and a few other things I don't even know. But still would the world really miss him?”

Sniper groans. “How many annoying teenage fans does he have?” 

“Oh they will get over him easily. As soon as the next teen sensation comes in.” She waves it off. “I still can't believe she wanted to.”

Sniper snaps at her. “Can we not talk about her please? Crikey woman I said don't want to talk about it and yet here you are talking about it.” 

Sammy moves back a bit scared, “I....I....I am sorry.”

Tim sighs softly. “I am sorry for yelling. Just kinda well. She was fine but then she went down hill then that thing. Let's say I am glad she walked out my van door and never came back.” 

“Don't blame you.” She sits up. “Wanna see a magic trick?”

Tim looks over. “A magic trick?” He raises his eyebrow. “Oh why the hell not I need something to make myself happy and I sang with you. By the way second time I heard you sing and I will still stick to the you can sing well position.”

She groans. “I am not that good for the love of god.”

Sniper smiles “Yes you are. Samantha accept it I like your singing.” 

She groans. “Fine. Now for the magic trick.” She slips her hands behind her back moving her hands to her bra latch, undoing it then her arms come to the front she pulls a strap off one arm then the other arm. She then pulls her bra off. “Tadah. I can take my bra off no shirt removal.”

Sniper chuckles. “Sam, I am 34 years old. If I was your age I would have been impressed.”

She frowns. “You don't like it?”

“I am impressed you are trying to make me feel better.” He laughs. “Sam I have seen girls do that before many times. Though first time seeing it down with a gun holster on.” 

She starts taking off the holster. “Well that's good.” She then takes off her boots putting them down on the floor. She takes a deep breath letting it slowly out. “How long does it take to shake it off Tim be honest” 

Tim takes off his vest then shirt. “Can't really tell you to be honest. Depends on the person. Listen if you wake up in the middle of the night cold sweat and all that. Please wake me up I will hold you and calm you down, I promise you.”

Sammy smiles. “You are too good for me I swear it.” 

“I think you have it the wrong way Samantha.” He goes to her and kisses her lips. “Your are too good for me.” His forehead was leaning up against her eyes closed smiling. “Now come on lets get to sleep I have training to do tomorrow.”

Sammy nods as she gets up to undress and put on her night shirt. Tim looks at her noticing the french braid. “Your hair is different.”

Sammy snorts. “Wow took you all day to notice it.”

“I noticed it I just didn't want to point it out in front of everyone okay.” He lays back on the bed. “So who did it Spook?”

She nods. “Yea caught me when I was out of the shower.” She hears Tim grumble. “Tim I was in a bathrobe he saw nothing. I think you might have a slight jealous streak in you.” she giggles a bit. “Any way he wanted to play with my hair. I mean no shocker there it comes with the territory of having long hair. You have people who want to play with it. Thank god he didn't do like what most people love to do?” She pull her shirt off and pants pulling a shirt on.

“What do most people do?”

“Put freaking ribbons in it or curl it or try to ahh” She pulls her night shirt from the closet. “I swear it gets so annoying.”

Tim chuckles Sammy glares at him. “Sorry I just imagined you with ribbons in your hair, then I imagined you with hair like Scout's mum.”

She groans. “Not gonna happen got it.” She smiles a bit. “Do you like it.” 

Tim blushes a bit. “Well yea I like it I mean makes you look....nice....I um....” 

She sits besides him. “If you like it more than my buns just be honest.”

“I don't mind them really just really hard to um well....put my fingers through your hair with a bun in the way. And isn't it hard to wear that head set with the buns?”

“I position them in a way for my head set to work but yes it can be annoying I guess. Think I should be more practical?”

“If you want to....not because I am telling you. It's your hair your choice hell shave your head if you want.” He chuckles a bit.

“I am not shaving my head.” She starts to take the hair band out and undo the braid slowly. Her hair had a slight wave to it due to it being braided all day. She smiles a bit looking at him. “So you gonna lay down?” 

Tim smiles laying down on her bed. “I am ready for you Sammy.”

She laughs turning off her lamp and laying into his arms going to sleep.

During the Sniper wakes up slowly hearing a sound. He looks down seeing Sammy crying a bit in his chest. He sighs softly putting his hand on her head rubbing it softly. “It's okay Samantha, you had to do it.” He stays up until she calms down and goes back to sleep. He sighs. “Poor girl....I hope she will be better.”


End file.
